New Villan in town
by nwilson321
Summary: Theres a new mysterious villan in town, who seems to be targetting Robbie Rotten... but who is he? A new romance also seems to blossom in LazyTown
1. Chapter 1

It was yet another sunny day in LazyTown. The weather was perfect, and it was summer break, which mean they kids played outside all day, dawn till dusk. Sportacus woke up in his airship as usual, ready for another day of flippity-floppiting, backflipping for no reason, and saving the kids when they got into trouble. Yep, everything was how it was supposed to be.

Robbie Rotten was stewing in his lair. He hadn't had any brilliant ideas of how to banish Sportacus from LazyTown forever for the past week. The laughter of the children outside made his ears hurt, and the frustration of being villan number one but having no evil ideas was torture. Robbie flicked through the latest copy of villans digest, trying to find just a speck of inspiration of how to get rid of Sporta-flippity-flop. Nothing. Robbie sighed in frustration as he threw the magazine against the wall. "I need to get rid of sportaflop. It has been 10 YEARS. Why is he still here?" Robbie moaned to himself.

He decided a walk, to see what the kids were doing, would help, as he often had success by putting the kids in danger and therefore bringing Sportacus in to LazyTown to save them. He climbed the ladder from his lair up to the open land of LazyTown. His eyes burned at the sunlight as it hit his face. He hadn't been outside for days. He began walking towards the centre of the town, and in the distance, he could hear squeals of excitement from Stephanie. "That stupid little girl. Why must she squeal so loudly?".

All of a sudden, Robbie felt a dark shade pulling over the sky above. He looked up in confusion, and saw that dark clouds were covering the sunny blue sky. Why was this happening? It was always sunny in LazyTown. Robbie smiled. Finally, maybe the kids would go inside and shut up for once. It was what he had dreamed of for ages. The kids stopped laughing and looked up at the sky. Huge raindrops started falling on the town, and the kids scrambled into their house. The kids all knew what rain was, but it was a very rare sight, which frightened them. Robbie cackled with laughter. "Yes! They are gone! And rain happens to be my favourite kind of weather" He smiled to himself, basking in the beautiful wet drops surrounding him, watching the kids with sad faces staring out their windows. Robbie felt a firm thud behind him, and turned around to find Sportacus. Robbie cried out in shock, and quickly stopped laughing. Sportacus gave Robbie a strange look, and Robbie knew he was about be interrogated by flippity flop.

"Robbie, do you know why it is raining all of a sudden?" Sportacus asked

"I've got no idea, but isn't it GREAT!" Robbie threw his hands up in the air, just as a lightning bolt struck a sportscandy tree in the distance. The tree was fried. Sportacus stared at Robbie in shock.

"Robbie, stop this right now, you are scaring the children!" Sportacus said to Robbie in an angry tone that Sportacus almost never used. His crystal began to flash. Sportacus suddenly stared straight ahead "Someones in trouble"

"Well maybe it's the children. They're terrified!" Robbie laughed. He was loving the weather. It made him feel like a true villan, even though he hadn't even caused the sudden change. Robbie turned around to look at the windows where the children were hiding. He could see that Stephanie had started crying in terror. Sportacus quickly flipped over Robbie, and ran towards Stephanie, doing more backflips and handstands along the way.

"He would get places so much quicker if he just RAN instead of flippity flopping all the time" Robbie mocked Sportacus' moves. He saw Sportacus was over with the children, comforting them and trying to explain to them what lightning was. Robbie made a sound if disgust.

"Well, Sportacuck can stay over there with those children, while I enjoy this wonderful-" Robbie was cut off. He felt a hand on his shoulder. It was ice cold. He turned around, expecting to see Sportacus. However, the person that stood before him was most certainly not Sportacus. He saw a very tall person, wearing a jet black cloak. He couldn't see much of his face, but he could see that the persons face was very thin and pale, but he did notice a pointed chin that stuck out.

"Wh…Wh…Who are you?" Robbies voice was riddled with fear, staring up at the person. Robbie didn't get an answer. Before he knew what was happening, the person pulled up his other hand and hit Robbie fiercly across the side of his head. Robbie suddenly felt a surge of pure pain run through his temple. He fell to the ground, and could faintly hear Sportacus' crystal beeping in the background, before he passed out.

Robbie opened his heavy eyelids to a blinding bright light. He grimaced at the pain he felt in his head. He suddenly saw a familiar face come into view. He saw a blue hat, a point mustache. Was it really Sportacus? Robbies eyes focused on what he was seeing, and he saw Sportacus, leaning over a hospital bed, staring into Robbies eyes. Sportacus looked tired, almost like he hadn't gone to bed at 8:08 the night before, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Robbie?" Sportacus said softly to Robbie "Can you hear me?"

Robbie was confused, he had no idea what was happening. Where was he? Why was Sportacus here? "Sportacus?" Robbie managed to reply. He felt a surging pain pull through the side of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as the pain passed through.

"Oh my gosh, Robbie, I'm so glad you're awake. You're in the hospital." Sportacus replied. Robbie opened his eyes and saw that Sportacus had tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. "I tried to save you, Robbie. I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked out the window and saw you lying on the ground. I didn't know what had happened. And then you wouldn't wake up. I thought…" Sportacus' voice trailed off.

"You thought what, Sportacus?" Robbie edged Sportacus to continue speaking. Robbie had never seen such pain in his eyes before. Sportacus was always so happy, so full of energy, so ready to help. Why was he like this?

"I thought you were dead, Robbie. I thought I had failed." Sportacus quickly stood up. "Its my job to protect the people of LazyTown." He turned around and stopped at the wall behind him. His face filled with anger and his eyes filled with tears "It's MY JOB to make sure NO ONE GETS HURT!" Sportacus threw his fist into the wall. The plaster crumbled to the ground and left a gaping hole. Sportacus turned away from the wall and began pacing back and forth "I failed Robbie. I failed you. I'M A FAILURE, ROBBIE!" Sportacus screamed. He leaned his head against the wall and began sobbing.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie was overcome with sympathy for Sportacus. It was a strange feeling, but he felt concerned about Sportacus. He hadn't seen anything like this before, and it worried him. Robbie sat up in his bed. "Sportacus" He called softly to the sobbing mess leaning against his wall "Come here and sit back down" he said gently to Sportacus. He knew that Sportacus was in a very fragile state, and knew he had to be careful with what he said. Sportacus turned around to look at Robbie. He pulled his hands over his eyes trying to wipe away the tears. Sportacus sat back down in the chair next to Robbie and put his head in his hands. Robbie swallowed hard, and opened his mouth, ready to ask Sportacus the big question that was on his mind.

"Sportacus. Why are you so upset that you didn't get to me in time? You say it yourself, that everyone makes mistakes sometimes, even you. So why has this affected you so harshly?" Robbie asked Sportacus softly. Sportacus pulled his head up from his hands, and stared into Robbies eyes "I… I don't know, Robbie".

Robbie knew the truth. "I think you do know, Sportacus. Tell me why it really affected you like this" Robbie waited for the answer that he was secretly hoping to hear. Sportacus looked up and saw Robbies face. Even with the bruising on the side of his head, there was something about him that Sportacus just loved. He just looked so… perfect. Sportacus pulled his eyes back down to the ground. "I think it's because… I…. I think I love you, Robbie." Sportacus pulled his head back up again to see Robbies reaction. Robbie smiled at Sportacus. "I thought so" Robbie replied. Sportacus smiled back at Robbie. Sportacus leaned closer to Robbie, and gently pulled his head in to kiss Robbie. Robbie didn't pull back. The pair exchanged their first kiss with each other, something that they both knew had been on their minds for quite a while. Sportacus felt his shoulders relax. He finally felt comfortable. A huge weight that had been bearing on his shoulders for a long time had finally been lifted. Sportacus pulled away from the passionate kiss, and smiled at Robbie. He took hold of Robbies hand, making sure not to touch his IV "I'll let you get some rest. See you later" Sportacus stood up, let go of Robbies hand, and walked out of the room. Robbie was overcome with joy. All this time he had thought he wanted to banish Sportacus from LazyTown, but he really only wanted to banish the secret feeling that he was attracted to Sportacus. He knew it wasn't right for a villan and a superhero to be in love. He thought it would never happen. But it had. Robbie rested his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

Robbie finally was released from the hospital. He was feeling a lot better, although he still hadn't solved the mystery of who it was that had attacked him. He hadn't told Sportacus that he was leaving the hospital, even though he had been back to check on him every day. Robbie was walking through LazyTown, looking around for Sportacus. Something had changed in him since the attack, and since the new found love with Sportacus. He didn't feel like a villan anymore. He didn't mind hearing the children laughing outside. He didn't feel like hiding away in his lair, and he definitely didn't feel like making Sportacus leave LazyTown forever. He just felt different. He watched the children playing a game of Soccer on the field. They looked like they were having a great time. Suddenly, he felt someone come stand next to him "You didn't tell me you were leaving the hospital". Robbie looked around and saw Sportacus smiling at him. Robbie smiled back, hoping the children wouldn't notice "Well, you have a duty to protect Lazytown. I didn't want to distract you from it or anything" Robbie replied. Sportacus laughed "The kids have been fine recently, surprisingly" Sportacus paused "It's good, because, I've been really distracted lately. Just, with you being in the hospital, things haven't been the same. I haven't forgiven myself either, for what happened to you" Sportacus looked down. Robbie looked at Sportacus "It wasn't your fault Sportacus, you were busy with the children." Sportacus stayed staring at the ground "Sportacus, look at me" Robbie commanded the superhero. Sportacus pulled his head up to meet Robbies eyes. Robbie continued "I forgive you, so why can't you forgive yourself?" Robbie looked into Sportacus' eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. Robbie looked over at the children playing "They'll be fine for a bit. Lets take a walk"

Sportacus reluctantly followed Robbie. When they were out of sight of the children, Robbie took hold of Sportacus' hand. He saw Sportacus look to the sky, tears still in his eyes. "Sportacus, You know I love you, right?" Robbie heard Sportacus reply a quiet "Yes". He knew Sportacus' was about to start crying so he stopped walking, and turned towards Sportacus "And I know you love me" Robbie said softly. Sportacus smiled "Yes Robbie, I love you". Robbie smiled back "So please. Put what happened behind us. Let us move forward. You are an amazing superhero. You protect those children, and me, every single day. You are a blessing to us. Don't you dare ever think otherwise" Robbie pulled Sportacus in for a passionate kiss. Sportacus felt at ease when he was with Robbie. Suddenly, for no apparent reason, Sportacus' crystal began to flash. Sportacus pulled away quickly from Robbie and said "Someones in trouble" Robbie smiled at Sportacus "Go on, go be a superhero, it's what you do best" Sportacus laughed and did his 3-step signature move. Robbie resisted the urge to jokingly mock him and watched as Sportacus ran off. He was overcome with a feeling of pride.

Robbie lay on the grass, staring up at the sunlight. He had never really appreciated the warm feeling of the sun on his face, and he was loving it. He heard a faint shouting in the distance. It got louder. Robbie sat up quickly, listening closely to hear what it was saying. He finally picked it up. "Robbie!". It was Sportacus, calling for him. Robbie quickly stood up and ran towards the voice. As he turned a corner he saw Sportacus in a physical fight with his attacker! He was back. Robbie quickly, but quietly, snuck around the back of the dark cloaked person. Sportacus continued throwing and dodging punches. His technique was a little rusty, as he hadn't had to actually beat someone up in a long time, but he kept his attack strong. Robbie waited for a signal from Sportacus. "Now, Robbie!" Sportacus called as he ducked quickly. Robbie threw a fierce punch to the back of his attackers head, knocking him to the ground. Sportacus stood back up, breathing heavily. He wanted to ask if Sportacus was okay, but he could see the children in the corner of his eye. He could not display his feelings towards Sportacus in front of him. Sportacus bent down next to the unconscious attacker on the ground "lets find out who your attacker was, Robbie" Robbie bent down next to Sportacus. Sportacus pulled the hooded cloak away from the face of the attacker. Robbie saw it immediately. It was a man, almost the spitting image of Robbie himself. Robbie felt faint at the realisation.

"Robbie. He looks just like you" Sportacus looked up at Robbie "Do you know him?

Robbie swallowed hard "It's… my twin brother"


	3. Chapter 3

"Your twin BROTHER?!" Sportacus stared at Robbie in shock "Oh my gosh" Sportacus was at a loss, he had no idea what to say. Behind him the children were gasping and whispering to each other about what they had just heard. Sportacus turned around, stood up, walked over to them, and bent down to their level again "Kids, I think maybe you should go play inside for the rest of the day. I don't want you outside, it's too dangerous. Stephanie, can you look after them?" Stephanie beamed "I sure can, Sportacus! Let's all go to Pixels house and play that new video game!" The kids all cheered with excitement and ran over to Pixels house. Sportacus went and sat next to Robbie and put his arm around him.

"What's his name Robbie?" Sportacus saw Robbie hesitate to tell him "You can tell me, Robbie. I need to know who he is" Sportacus smiled comfortingly at Robbie. Robbie looked to the sky "His name is Flobbie. Flobbie Rotten." Robbie replied to Sportacus "He's my twin brother. We used to be so close when we were younger. I had two other brothers too, Bobbie and Tobbie. We were all such good friends, we all got along so well. We would always play pranks on the other kids at school. Well, until of course…" Robbies voice trailed off. Tears began falling down his cheeks. Sportacus pulled himself closer to Robbie "Until what Robbie?" Sportacus wiped the tears from Robbies cheeks. Robbie took a deep breath, and continued. "Until my parents disappeared. We don't know where they went. We just woke up one morning, and they were gone. Me and Flobbie were only 7, Bobbie and Tobbie were only 6 and 5. Our school was a long long way from our house, we didn't know how to get there, so we never went back." Robbies cheeks were wet from his tears, and Sportacus was trying hard not to cry in front of Robbie, he wanted to be strong for him. But the pain of hearing what had happened to the man he loved broke his heart. Robbie continued "We stayed at home for a long time, we ate the food we had left, but eventually, that ran out. We lived a long way from anyone else, so we didn't know what to do. Eventually, Flobbie and I decided that we needed to go find help, or at least find food. We were getting hungry and sick. So one night, we set off at midnight, leaving Bobbie and Tobbie at home asleep, promising ourselves we would come back to them. We walked for hours, we wanted to give up, but we didn't. We kept going, and going. It felt like we were getting nowhere. Then we found a house, it was huge. We saw a swing set and a slide outside, and we saw a sign above the door. Flobbie couldn't read very well, but I could. It said Sunnytown Orphanage"

Robbie stopped to take a deep breath. Sportacus could see that talking about his past was upsetting him, but he had to ask a question "Did you live in that orphanage, Robbie?" Robbie looked at him "Yes, we did. We knocked on the door in the middle of the night, but it was answered. They took us in without hesitation. They went back and got Tobbie and Bobbie too." Robbie burst into tears "I was so grateful to them. They saved us" Sportacus pulled Robbie in to his chest and held him tight. He began sobbing top of Robbies head. He had no idea that Robbie had grown up with his siblings in an orphanage, and he could see that the pain of losing his parents so suddenly was a wound that had never properly healed. It suddenly clicked. That's why Robbie was never nice to anyone. That's why Robbie had a hard time socialising nicely with people, and why he was so reserved. He had grown up in a bad childhood. He had lost his parents so young, and after that, he could never trust anyone again. Sportacus cried in sorrow with Robbie. He didn't want to put him through any more pain by making him continue his story, but he still had a couple of questions for Robbie. "Robbie, do you know why your brother would come back here and attack you?" Sportacus asked Robbie as he wiped his tears away. "I don't know. I met up with them a few years ago, we had a good time"

Sportacus realised who he was talking about. "Wait. Your brothers were those 3 people that you hired a few years ago to help you banish me from LazyTown forever?" Robbie looked into Sportacus' eyes "Yes. I hired them to help get rid of you forever. I didn't know they were also aspiring villans. Turns out Flobbie has turned into more than that. He stared down at his brothers sleeping face. Sportacus picked up Flobbie in his arms, and stood up. "Wait here, Robbie. I'll be back soon" Sportacus walked away, carrying Flobbie in his arms. Robbie stood up too. "Where are you going?!" Robbie called out to Sportacus. "Just trust me!" Sportacus called.

Robbie waited. And waited. Eventually, Sportacus came back. "Where have you been?" Robbie asked. "You don't need to worry about Flobbie right now. I locked him in a cage" Sportacus took hold of Robbies hand and sat back down on the ground with him. "Actually, it was the same one you locked me in when I had that sugar meltdown, when you pretended to be and old woman crossing the street, and then you gave me a sugar apple" Sportacus smiled at Robbie, to show there were no hard feelings about the multiple times he had given him a sugar apple, causing a sugar meltdown. Robbie squeezed Sportacus' hand "I'm so sorry. I feel so bad that I did that to you" Robbie looked down in shame. "It's okay Robbie. I forgive you" Sportacus pulled Robbies chin back up, and pulled in to kiss him. It was night time now, and there was something magical about kissing under the stars. Sportacus pulled away and looked into Robbies eyes "Forget about everything that's happened today." Sportacus stood up, and pulled Robbie with him "Come on, it's getting late. Let's go back to the airship"


	4. Chapter 4

Sportacus was standing at his sportscandy table, making himself a sportscandy salad. He picked up a tangerine and threw it playfully at Robbie "Are you sure you don't want some?" Sportacus laughed. Robbie frowned at Sportacus "No thank you darling" Sportacus laughed again "But it will give you lots of energy" He mocked the words he always said to the children. Robbie stood up and walked over to Sportacus, who had turned back around to cut an apple. Robbie put his hands around Sportacus' waist and rested his head on Sportacus'. Sportacus turned his head around to kiss Robbie "I love you so much Sportacus" Robbie said softly as he pulled Sportacus in closer for a kiss. Robbie pulled his hands away from Sportacus' waist and placed them on his six-pack chest, running his hands down it softly. Sportacus pulled away from Robbie, looked up at him, and winked. He smiled as he picked Robbie up in his muscular arms and carried him over to the bed.

The rest of this part is porn which isn't allowed in this group but basically they had sex.

Sportacus and Robbie lay in bed with each other, Sportacus holding Robbie close to his chest. Robbie was listening to the sound of Sportacus' heartbeat. "I never want to lose him" he thought as he fell asleep. Sportacus lay awake for a while, thinking about Robbie, about his past, about how he almost lost him just a week or two ago. Sportacus vowed then and there to never let Robbie out of his sight ever again. With Flobbie now a huge threat to Robbie and the people of LazyTown, he knew that he was going to have to try harder. He was going to have to be faster and stronger. He couldn't let anything else happen to Robbie or the people of Lazytown, the thought of it was like a nightmare. He pulled Robbie closer and fell asleep with his lover in his arms.

Sportacus woke up early in the morning, ready to get up, eat sportscandy and work out, as usual. He looked beside him and saw that Robbie wasn't there. Sportacus' heart sank. His first thought was "Flobbie's taken him. He's dead". Sportacus jumped out of bed and looked around for Robbie. He couldn't find him anywhere around the airship. He screamed his name "Robbie! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sportacus' knees sank to the floor. He had let Robbie out of his sight, and now he was gone. Sportacus lay on the floor and cried. He shouted. He screamed. He punched walls. In his anger, he even tried to smash the main window of the airship. But something stopped him. He looked out the window. He saw Robbie. His heart started beating again. Robbie was safe, he was down in LazyTown, playing with the children. Sportacus was too relieved to realise that this was a strange thing for Robbie to be doing. He made his way down to LazyTown, and flipped over to the kids. "Hey kids!" He put on a smile to hide the terror he had just been through "What are you playing?" he asked. Ziggy excitedly began talking "We've been playing a really awesome game with Robbie Rotten, where you kick the soccer ball to each other and say your favourite sportscandy at the same time! We've had so much fun!"

Sportacus smiled at Ziggy "Wow, that sounds really awesome Ziggy" he said. He then turned to Robbie and whispered "Can I speak to you for a second?" Robbie nodded with a look of confusion on his face "You kids keep playing, I'm just going to talk to Robbie about something" Sportacus said to the kids. "No problem, Sportacus!" Stephanie replied.

Sportacus pulled Robbie behind a hedge, out of sight from the kids. Sportacus grabbed hold of Robbies wrists fiercely "Why did you leave without telling me this morning?!" Robbie looked calmly at Sportacus "You were asleep. I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful" Robbie explained in a gentle tone. Sportacus' face filled with anger. He pushed Robbie against a nearby tree trunk "I THOUGHT FLOBBIE HAD TAKEN YOU! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Sportacus shouted angrily at his partner "Don't you DARE leave my sight EVER AGAIN!" Sportacus' voice was harsh. Robbie knew he had to try and settle him down "Babe, I didn't think you would mind-"

Sportacus pushed Robbie harder against the tree "Didn't think I would MIND?! I almost lost you once Robbie and I'm TERRIFIED of losing you AGAIN!" Sportacus' face was red with anger. He stared up at his partner and saw the fear that covered Robbies face. Robbie wasn't stupid. He knew Sportacus was strong enough to break any bone in his body right this second. Sportacus weakened his grip. His eyes moved to where his hands had been. Robbies wrist were flaming red. His hand moved to his mouth "What have I done? Oh my gosh, Robbie, I've hurt you" He stared back up at his partner with tears in his eyes "I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh what's wrong with me?". Robbie pulled Sportacus into a tight embrace "Nothing is wrong with you. You are perfect. You just got frightened. It's a normal feeling to have, Sportacus" Sportacus placed his head on Robbies chest "I should have told you that I was leaving the airship. It's my fault, I'm sorry" He kissed the top of Sportacus' head. A tear fell from Sportacus' eye "I've never been frightened before. It's a strange feeling. I'm always in control of everything". Robbie comforted Sportacus "It's okay. I won't let it happen again" He kissed the top of his lovers head, and released the embrace. Sportacus wiped the tears from his eyes and walked back with Robbie to play with the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie had no idea that he would actually like playing with the kids. He had lived with these kids since they were born, had seen them grow up, and seen their personalities develop. He had immediately decided that they were no good, that they were annoying. But now, playing with them and Sportacus, he found a new joy. It was something he had really not felt in a long time. But he loved it. The whole day was spent running around with the children, and Robbie enjoyed the pure joy and appreciation he had for these children.

It was 5pm. It was starting to get darker. Sportacus knew it was time for the children to go home. He didn't want them to be tired for tomorrow. "Okay kids, it's time to go home now" Sportacus laughed in his friendly tone. The kids moaned. "But we're having so much fun, Sportacus!". Sportacus felt sorry for them, but he knew they had to go home so that they could have a healthy dinner and get a good nights sleep. Sportacus knelt down to their level "I know you want to keep playing, but you need to get a good nights sleep so you can have the energy to play again tomorrow!" The kids started cheering "Yeah! We can play tomorrow!" Sportacus smiled and stood back up. He loved encouraging the kids to be healthy. The kids quickly ran past him on their way home, laughing and chatting about which games they should play tomorrow.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped, and it was replaced with a blood-curdling scream. Sportacus turned his head immediately, as his crystal began to beep. There in front of him was Flobbie Rotten, escaped from the cage. He saw that Flobbie was holding Stephanie by her ankle, hanging upside down. A look of frozen terror covered her face.

"Flobbie!" Sportacus yelled as Flobbie turned around and ran down the street. Without hesitation, Sportacus sprinted after Flobbie. There was no way he was going to let him kidnap Stephanie. Flobbie jumped high onto a wall, still holding Stephanie by her ankle. However, Flobbie didn't know the true powers of Sportacus' acrobatic skills. Sportacus leaped high above the wall, right next Flobbie. Sportacus' grabs Flobbies free arm and bends it back harshly.

"Let the child go" Sportacus said sternly, staring directly at Flobbie. Flobbie stared straight back. Sportacus noticed the colour of his eyes, the eyebrows, the hairline. So similar to his dear Robbie. Sportacus pushed Flobbies arm back further. Not a flinch. In the corner of his eye he could see Stephanie, trembling with fear. He had to get her back to safety as soon as possible.

"Let her go. NOW" Sportacus pushed Flobbies arm back until he heard a crunch. Flobbie quickly dropped Stephanie out of his hand in pain. He knelt down on the top of the wall, hand clutching his shoulder. Sportacus quickly jumped down to rescue Stephanie from falling onto the concrete. He only just makes it.

Sportacus held Stephanie in his arms, and looked into her tear-filled eyes "Stephanie. Are you okay?" Sportacus asked the petrified child. Tears fall from Stephanies eyes "I was so scared Sportacus" Stephanie cried. Sportacus pulls Stephanie closer to his chest, and stands up. "You're safe now Stephanie, I promise. Lets get you home" He comforts the sobbing child.

After all the children were safely in their houses, Sportacus went back to the wall to where Flobbie was still moaning with pain, clutching his shoulder. Sportacus had never heard Flobbie make a sound, or even heard a single noise come out of his mouth. This confused him. Sportacus picked Flobbie up fiercly, without a word, and tightly held the evil villain as he carried him back to the cage in Robbies lair, where he belonged.

That night, in the airship, Sportacus was busy thinking hard. He knew he needed to do something permanent to get rid of Flobbie from LazyTown forever. He was pacing back and forward across the airship, while Robbie lay on the sofa watching TV. He had been watching Sportacus pace back and forward, back and forward, and back and forward again.

"Sportacus, come sit down" Robbie invited the superhero to sit next to him on the sofa. Robbie pulled his arm around him "What are you thinking of?"

"I need to find a way to get rid of Flobbie forever. I can't have him anywhere near those children, or the people of LazyTown. He could kill someone in an instant" Sportacus lay his head on Robbies shoulders "Any ideas would be helpful"

Robbie thought hard. "Why don't you knock him out and just take him somewhere far away, where he will never find LazyTown again?". Sportacus looked deep into Robbies eyes. "Robbie, you didn't understand what I meant. I need something PERMANENT" Sportacus thought he had made it clear to Robbie what he meant, but Robbie didn't get the message.

It suddenly clicked "You want to KILL HIM?!" Robbie was shocked. He still had memories with his brother, of the times they had stuck together as children, of the good times they had. Robbie knew his twin brother was now horrendously evil, but he didn't think Sportacus would really go as far as murdering him.

"Robbie. I'm sorry. I know he's your brother but… He's evil, and he's putting LazyTown in danger. He has to go" Sportacus looked Robbie in the eyes, and Robbie knew he was right. Flobbie was putting everyone in danger. He understood that Sportacus needed to do this.

"I can't stand it if anyone else gets hurt, Robbie" Sportacus' eyes pleaded with Robbie. Robbies face softened and pulled Sportacus back into his arms. "Okay, Sportacus. Okay"


End file.
